The Story of MatingClan's Insanity
by Canine28
Summary: WARNING: LEMONS! Everything went insane when Frostpelt took over HiddenClan and became Matingstar. She changed the Clan's name to MatingClan, changed the rules of the Clan, and even created a group called The Enforcers, who will viciously rape anyone who defies Matingstar and her assistants. Now, there is mating everywhere. And nobody can stop it.


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS**

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

_**Allegiances:**_

**Leader: **Matingstar _(Beautiful gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Likes to mate with toms.)_

**Deputy:** Matingclaw _(Handsome brown tabby tom with green eyes. Likes mating with apprentices.)_

**Medicine Cat: **Sexleaf _(Pretty former warrior calico she-cat with green eyes. Likes mating with she-cats.)_

**_The Enforcers (A group of cats who will rape any tom or she-cat who breaks the Mating Code):_**

Rapestorm _(Gray tabby tom with copper eyes. Likes raping the apprentices.)_

Rapeclaw _(Cream she-cat with amber eyes. Likes raping the she-cats.)_

Rapethorn _(Dark brown tom with green eyes. Likes raping the she-cats.)_

Rapeshred _(Blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes. Likes raping the toms.)_

**_Warriors:_**

Emberstone _(Ginger tabby tom with icy blue eyes. Is willing to mate with toms and/or she-cats.)_

_Apprentice: Moonpaw_

Leapingraven _(Black she-cat with amber eyes. Likes mating with Sexleaf.)_

Grayshroud _(Gray she-cat with amber eyes who hates mating. Is often raped by The Enforcers.)_

Rainwhistle _(Dark blue-gray tom with blue eyes. Likes mating with she-cats.)_

_Apprentice: Skypaw_

Windclash _(White tom with sapphire eyes. Likes to rape the she-cat apprentices.)_

Sparrowflight _(Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes. Likes being pleasured.)_

_Apprentice: Riverpaw_

Shootingflare _(Ginger she-cat with black paws and amber eyes. Likes mating with toms.)_

_Apprentice: Nightpaw_

Sunpelt _(Cream tom with blue eyes. Secretly hates mating.)_

Rockfur _(Brown tabby tom with dark amber eyes. Likes to rape toms.)_

_**Apprentices:**_

Skypaw _(Pretty white she-cat with blue eyes. Hates mating.)_

Moonpaw _(Dark gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Riverpaw's sister. Likes mating with warrior toms.)_

Riverpaw _(Blue-gray tabby tom with blue eyes. Moonpaw's brother. Likes mating with she-cats.)_

Nightpaw _(Black tom with green eyes. Hates mating.)_

_**Queens:**_

None. The Clan formed after the last Queen left the nursery.

_**Elders:**_

Grassdrift _(Old brown tabby tom with green eyes. Likes mating with the warrior she-cats.)_

**o0o0o0o0o**

Frostpelt climbed up the large rock that towered over HiddenClan. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey! Gather underneath the HiddenRock for a Clan meeting!" She yowled.

Frostpelt was HiddenClan's deputy. HiddenClan was tucked away in a clearing by a large mountain range that was surrounded by trees. The camp was difficult to find unless you knew the territory well, hence its name. It's said that there are other Clans outside the territory, but HiddenClan has had no contact with them for many generations. The Clan's leader, Flarestar, had just lost his last life...And now, Frostpelt was ready to take over the position of leader. But, you see, Frostpelt had a plan in effect. Before he died, Flarestar had taken in four rogues that had been found on the border. Those four cats were named Storm, Claw, Thorn, and Shred. These four cats, however, had considerable fighting skills and claim to have been trained by a Clan of rogues called ShatteredClan. They left the Clan when the cats in it began fighting over who should be the leader. When they joined the Clan, they'd been highly distrusted by others...

Now, here's where the plan came in. Frostpelt was in line to become the next leader. But, you see, she loved to mate. She loved having sex at any time she could...And when she was chosen to become the deputy, a plan was formed in her mind. When Flarestar died and she became leader, she would force the Clan to become MatingClan. MatingClan would become a Clan all about hardcore mating all day, every day. But she needed help to form the Clan. So, she enlisted the help of her best tom friend (who she had mated with on multiple occasions), Groundclaw. He would become the deputy of MatingClan if he helped her take over. She then enlisted the help of the four former rogues. They would be put in a position of power called "The Enforcers" if they helped her. And finally, she enlisted the help of a warrior-turned-medicine cat named Sunleaf. Sunleaf liked mating with she-cats in particular, and agreed to help Frostpelt take over HiddenClan...

The cats gathered below. Storm, Claw, Thorn, Shred, Groundclaw, and Sunleaf took their places around the edges of the crowd. Frostpelt nodded at each of the six cats, who remained standing when the other cats sat down.

"As you all know, Flarestar has lost his last life due to old age!" Frostpelt yowled. "It is now my duty to take the position as leader of HiddenClan! I shall now choose my deputy. Groundclaw, you are the new deputy!" She continued

A few cats muttered amongst themselves. Why wasn't she saying the proper words...?

"Now, listen up! All of you! There are going to be changes made to HiddenClan as of this moment!" Frostpelt shouted.

"What changes?" Grayshroud asked suspiciously.

"I'm so glad you asked, Grayshroud." Frostpelt replied, smirking and curling her tail around her paws. "As of right now, HiddenClan is now going to be called MatingClan. All we are going to do is hunt and mate hardcore!"

Yowls of protest rang out through the audience.

"SILENCE!" Frostpelt yowled. "MY ASSISTANTS, NOW!"

Storm, Claw, Thorn, Shred, Groundclaw, and Sunleaf leaped from their positions. They each dragged a cat from the audience and pinned them down, with their claws at their throats.

"G-Gyah!" Grayshroud yelped. "Help!"

"Shut up." Thorn, who had her pinned, growled.

"If any of you defy me, my assistants will murder their hostages in a heartbeat." Frostpelt stated, sneering. "Now, there are going to be some rules. First rule! You can ask whoever you want except for kits and to mate! Rule number two! Apprentices can ONLY lose their virginity to their mentors! Rule number three! Once they have lost their virginities, apprentices can be freely mated with all the same. Rule number four! In order to become a warrior, an apprentice must have lost their virginity to their mentors. Later, when they are deemed worthy, shall have sex with either me, Groundclaw, or any of The Enforcers!"

"E-Enforcers? Skypaw choked out from under Groundclaw. "Who are they?"

"Heheh. Rule number five! Storm, Claw, Thorn, and Shred are 'The Enforcers'! They are there to enforce the rules, and must be listened to at any time! They can choose apprentices to become an Enforcer! Rule number six! One member of The Enforcers shall viciously rape any tom or she-cat who will not agree to any of these rules! Rule number seven! NO cat is permitted to mate with an apprentice who has not yet lost their virginity to their mentor! If the apprentice was raped, their rapist shall be tortured and raped by one of The Enforcers! If the apprentice was willing, then they shall be raped by their mentor, and their mate shall be raped by one of The Enforcers! Rule number eight! Whenever a cat becomes the deputy, the first part of their name shall become 'Mating', in order to keep the name of Matingstar alive! Rule number nine! Whenever a cat becomes an Enforcer, the first part of their name shall become 'Rape'! And finally, rule number ten! Whenever a cat becomes the Medicine Cat, the first part of their name shall become 'Sex'!" Frostpelt explained to the cats below.

"What?! That's insane!" Sunpelt croaked from below Sunleaf, who dug her claws a bit into his neck.

He whimpered.

"As such, my name is now Matingstar! Groundclaw is now Matingclaw! Storm is now Rapestorm, Claw is now Rapeclaw, Thorn is now Rapethorn, and Shred is now Rapeshred!" Matingstar continued. "Are there any objections?"

"Yeah, this is totally sick!" Grayshroud yelled from underneath Rapethorn.

"Rapethorn, if you would." Matingstar sighed.

Rapethorn grinned. He grabbed Grayshroud by the scruff and dragged her by the scruff onto the HiddenRock. She wailed and clawed at the air before being thrown down on the ledge of the HiddenRock.

"This is what happens when you defy us!" Rapethorn yowled. He pinned down Grayshroud so he was facing her. She struggled and writhed, but was utterly helpless as he began to rub his sheath against her core.

"Ah! Stop!" Grayshroud pleaded.

Rapethorn simply moaned as his member slid out. Grayshroud wailed for help as he prepared to enter her.

"Get ready, you little slut." Rapethorn whispered.

He forcefully shoved himself inside her virgin core. Grayshroud shrieked in pain as he shattered her barrier. Blood seeped out of her and dripped onto the ground. He pulled all the way out and shoved himself in again. She let out yowls of suffering as he continued doing this, pulling out and pushing in.

"Please, stop! Agh!" Grayshroud moaned.

Rapethorn simply moaned in pleasure as he continued to rape her. He picked up his pace, his barbs cutting painfully into her walls. She stopped screaming for help and simply moaned in unwanted pleasure. Rapethorn hit her sweet spot, and she let out a groan. He made an effort to not hit that spot, causing more pain than pleasure. Grayshroud wept and moaned as he began to slam into her even harder. Rapethorn groaned and yowled in pleasure before he finally came inside her, slamming into her as hard as he could. He pulled out of her and nudged her off the HiddenRock. She fell a few tail-lengths to the ground, shaking and trembling.

"Now then...Are there any other objections?" Matingstar asked.

The cats, shaking, looked amongst themselves.

"No...No objections."


End file.
